Storytime
by koreanBBQ
Summary: To most people, I am known as "the gut feeling", "the little voice inside your head", or even "common sense", but in all honesty I just prefer, Muse. *Reviews are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

I was the most unusual out of all the spirits. I was cooped up in a dusty room cluttered with muddled books. Unlike most spirits who; on occasions; go out and interact with the world. I, on the other hand, sit here, in my small cottage, and tell stories. And while you stare at the screen with your open eyes, you're probably wondering who I tell stories to. Let's say, I tell stories to just about everyone. I have these books. These types of books that is inscribed with your name in a single page. And with these inscribed pages, with your name, it lets me connect with your mind. These books allow me to tell you stories from romance, to horror, to tragedy, or even to comedy. Then it's up to you to decide whether you want to write them on paper, or draw them out, or even tell it to someone else. To most people, I am known as "the gut feeling", "the little voice inside your head", or even "common sense", but in all honesty I just prefer, Muse.

As I was saying before, I am not like other spirits nor have I ever met them. So actually I don't really know. I've never met humans, or interacted with them. I really don't need too. This is probably why I'm alone in my small cottage. But I don't feel lonely. I mean I've been alone for a pretty long time now, maybe for about a few thousand years now. I've lost track. I actually like telling stories. It lets me escape into a world of wonder, a world of new, a world of remembrance, a world of dreams. To me stories are fun and I'm a person who is in love with fun.

Now see, for a few thousands of years, I have always lived this way. And I didn't mind living this way. I was actually pretty comfortable. But then this guy came along. Now when I say guy, I don't mean those mediocre male beings that go to college and work a part time job to become a game designer. I mean, a spirit, named Jack Frost. Now, he could've just shrugged my voice off and continued with his blizzard making. But he knew that the "little voice inside your head" was not his own. Humans don't recognize my voice, it's because they don't believe in me. But spirits, they know I'm alive, they know I'm out there, but they just never met me. It surprised me that day, when he knocked on my old wooden door. I opened that door and remembered the first thing he said to me was,

**_"Are you the little voice inside my head?"_**

From that moment on, I realized my life was just starting. But with every start, there is a finish. As I am about to perish, I will tell you one last story. The story of how I fell in love with a spirit named, _**Jack Frost**_.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a falls afternoon. The snow started to blanket over my cottage. The temperature began to slowly drop. I lit a candle and settled it onto my desk in front of me. I scooted back in my wooden chair and leaned back, titling the chair at a 55* degree angle. I reached for a random book to the right of me and returned to my upright position. I flipped open the book. There in the middle of the page was an inscription with the name Amelia Burkens. I flipped the page again and there, in the middle of the page read, Robin Williams, Ruben Williams, and Reban Williams. "Wow triplets", I squealed in delight, for the rare chances I get to tell triplets a story.

I leaned back in my chair again reaching for the pen for off to the left of me. As I hooked my hand onto the pen, I lost my balance and tumbled down to the hard wooden floor along with the mountain of books. As the books waved over me, I let out a small "waah!" and held out my hands as If I was able to stop it. But sadly, I could not. I was now the mountain's new floor. I tried to shuffle horizontally in attempt to free myself from the drowning books without using much force, but no use. Irritated, I forced my hands up and with a huff and on the puff I launched myself upwards, freeing myself from the paper muddle. With awkward moon like steps I slowly made it back to my wooden chair. Sitting down in it, I heard a creak as I fully let my mediocre weight press it down. I scooted the chair in and started telling Robin, Ruben, and Reban my tale. I put the pen to the paper and scribbled the title, "The Three Kingdoms" and began telling my tale to the inscribed names.

About an hour passed and as I was about to reach the climax of the story, I heard a small knock. I shut off my voice and my eyes shot off the page. I lifted my eyebrow listening again to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. *knock, knock, knock* my eyes widened and I slowly turned my head around and stared at the wooden door behind me. My hand closed the book and shifted out of the chair. I sidled slowly towards the door, hoping to Manny that it was just me finally starting to hallucinate from behind so isolated. But I was wrong. *knock, knock, knock* There it goes again. I scrunched my eyebrows together, wondering and pondering what, and who was knocking at my chamber door. *Knock, knock, knock* I reached the door and placed my hand on the dusty latch. *Knock, knock, knock* A little worried but overwhelmed with wonder I pushed the latch down and pulled. The cold snowy breeze hit my face for the first time in a thousand years. I closed my eyes to the unusual feeling and reopened them. The first thing I saw when I opened them was a blue sweater, coated with frost. I shot my head upwards and spotted two crystal sea eyes. I could feel my heart pumping as my lungs rose up and choked the vocals in my throat. Then realizing it was a man, a man with pure hair, pure skin, and especially pure teeth. He smiled his teeth at me and spoke. "Are you the little voice inside my head?"

His voice rung in my ears finally making it into my head to be processed. "He heard my voice", I thought still being choked my lungs unable to reply to his question. "He heard my voice", I thought again. "He heard my voice". His question finally finished downloading itself into my brain. I gasped and slammed the door shut on him. As I rushed back to my pile of books I could hear his muffled "HEY!" behind the door.

I jumped around the pile of books that fell over earlier, frantically searching for _it_. Without opening any of the other books, I grabbed them and stacked them off to the side. One by one I looked to see if _it_ was accidentally opened while the pile of books fell. Stack by stack I finally spotted _it_. At the corner of my eye there was a glimpse of shadowed gold. I hopped over and shuffled the other books out of the way. There _it_ was. Opened to the page inscribed with the name, **Jack Frost**. At this moment, my heart raced. I slammed the book shut and slid it far from me. With my heart finally reaching the pits of my stomach, I crawled backwards. I heard knocking and muffled complaints behind the wooden door. I knew he was still out there, probably waiting for me to open the door back up. I turned to get up. I looked towards the door and slowly back at the golden book.

I realized what I had done. I told that book a tale, without even realizing I did. That book must never be told a tale. For that book is sacred. Even Manny, himself came down to me a told me, never to tell that book a tale. "For these spirits must figure their story out on their own". Those words echoed in my head. The same exact words Manny forced onto me. And I broke his force. And now because of this accident, I have a spirit having a fit at my chamber door.

I took my stare off the book and shifted it towards the door. I straighten myself up and before heading off to open the door, I took one more glance of dread towards _"The book of Guardians"_. I turned and walked towards the door. Opening the latch and pulling, I heard the winter spirit speak with excitement, "Well, there you are! See I knew you'd come back out if I stayed!" I felt uncomfortable having someone else around for the first time in years. I didn't want him to stay. It made me feel extremely nervous knowing the fact that he knows where I live.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he took the initiative to speak before me. "See, I know you're not a human. So there's no need to try to lie or anything like that. I mean there's no way a human could speak into my mind, as if they were really in it! Only something non-human could do that! So of course you're not human, but a spirit! Am I right?" He gleamed with excitement.

"Well… I guess-" I hesitated with my lungs still in my throat.

"See! I knew it! Oh man, North is going to be so excited to see a new spirit!" He pranced around with joy.

I swallowed down my lungs and with my stern voice I spoke, "Mr. Frost, I believe. You must leave, now".

"What why?" He stopped prancing and gave me a jeered look.

"Because…um…" without a reason for him to leave, I started to stumble on my words and started to worry. I couldn't tell him that I was very socially awkward. I just couldn't.

He looked at me and noticed my uneasiness. "Well, if you want me to leave, then finish the story you were telling before I came here" He gave me a reassured look.

"I-I… can't." I exclaimed sadly at him.

"Why?" he questioned.

"That s-story was not meant for you to hear…" I looked down and my stern voice softened. "Please, leave."

"Nope not yet, not until you tell me a great story, till then, I'm staying put," He smirked at me and floated into the air, sitting down on his frosted shepherd's crook.

A tad bit annoyed I decided to tell him a short horror story to get him off my doorstep, for good. I puffed a "fine".

_ "A little girl heard her mom calling her from the downstairs kitchen. She gets up and runs downstairs; suddenly she gets pulled into the hallway closet. It was pitch black in there. The figure who pulled her in was her mom. Her mom then leans downwards and whispers to the little girl. "Don't go into the kitchen, I heard it too". _

_ Now the real question is. Who was the real mom?"_

I looked at the frosted man and saw a confused horrified face. I smirked in my head and told myself "nailed it!" I stepped back into my cottage and closed the door. Now I can go back in my story telling, in peace, all by myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's Point of View**

I landed on North's doorstep the same day I met that strange lady. Questions filled my mind about her. I knew if I came here to North's, he would probably know about the new spirit. I made my way into the huge workshop, towards Santa's personal work area. Once I was almost there, I spotted Phil and waved him a small "hi" as he glared at me. As I make it to the top I could see giant ears. I knew exactly who it was, so I decided to form a prefect snowball in my hand and I chucked it at him, right in the head behind those giant floppy ears of his. He turned around to see who it was and I stood there just laughing at him. I noticed that all of the Guardians were there, probably helping North with his holiday, since it was getting close to Christmas.

"Oh! Jack it's nice to see you again!" I hear Tooth calling over to behind the kangaroo. I waved her a "hello" back.

She flew up to me. "Is your teeth still white as ever?" she said while sticking her fingers in my mouth. I tried replying but only mutters came out of my mouth as she continued searching for cavities.

"Tooth, watch the hands." I hear North's thick voice and followed it.

Tooth shoots back her hands and whispered a "sorry" as she flew back to where she was hovering.

"Jack, my boy! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be spreading your snow? Christmas isn't complete without the snow." North said joyfully while grabbing me into a giant bear hug.

"Well, yeah I do, but," I shook myself out from his hug. "I was wondering if, you guys could tell me about the new spirit."

"New spirit?" Bunny questioned. "We haven't had a new spirit in, like what, 300 hundred years?"

"Yeah, the one that could read into your mind, she lives in a forest, in a cottage, ringing any bells here?" I said questioningly, I looked over to Sandy and notices that he created a ringing bell with his sand, nodding to me.

"You mean the Muse?" said Bunny.

"Is that her name? I mean she never told me. She just kinda –"

"Wait, wait. She? You met the muse?" I was cut off by a dumbfounded Bunny.

"Well yeah, I mean she was telling a story i-inside my head and- "

"He met the muse, mates" I was cut off again by Bunny. He looked over to the others in total surprise.

"Why the heck is that so surprising to you guys?" I questioned.

"No one has ever met the muse, Jack" Tooth answering my question, while shifting towards a bit.

"Muse is first spirit, Jack. It likes to keep to 'self," North reassured me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bunny cut me off again.

"He met the muse, we have never met the muse and we've been here longer than that brat has," Bunny pouted while making hand gestures in the air. "The youngest and newest Guardian in history of Guardians has already met THE MUSE, before us! Am I the only one who finds that a bit unfair?!"

"Will you stop hopping in when I'm about to speak!?" I yelled.

"Was that a pun mate? I hate puns, well your puns." He hopped up to me and poked my in the chest, jeering at me, as I jeered back.

"Aah! Will you guys let me finish? W-who is this Muse!? What does she do!? How does she get into my head!?" I finally exploded with the questions I had in mind.

"That is her powers Jack. She tells the children stories." North exclaimed as he puts his hands on his waist.

"She is the reason why we are believed in, without her, our stories would have never been told." Tooth said while putting a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me of my irritation.

I shrugged off the hand and gave Tooth a small reassuring smile that I was not as irritated as I was.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to this Muse then. I mean she promised to tell me a great story." I smiled at them and skipped off out of the workshop. And off I went, back to the isolated cottage.

**Muse's Point of View**

The same day I was sitting in my chair recollecting my thoughts on today. I stared at the flickering candles and sighed. If I was going to sit here, I might as well do some story telling. I reached over to the right, stretching as far as I can to get a random book. But I dropped the book as I heard a knock at my chamber door. Who the heck was that, I wondered. Seriously, I didn't want another person knowing I was there. I really don't like people. I stayed as quiet as possible hoping that whoever was there would just go away.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I hear a muffled voice behind the door.

I knew who it was. Only one person knows where I currently live. And I just met him today. I walked over to the door and I felt hesitation come over me. I already met the guy, he knows how I look like, how I talk, and where I live for crying sakes, but I didn't want to open the door. Talking to someone else in over thousands of years, the thought shocked me. I started to think about the people out in the world. How long have I been alone? I've lived in this cottage for only about 400 hundred years. Built it myself, and I do say I'm proud of living in it. These thoughts of conflict mustered in my head. Should I open it and let Jack Frost into my life? Or should I ignore him and continue my life as I was before? I have always been alone for so long, should I start something new? If I do start something new, will it be good for me? But I could hear myself in my own head. "Open it, open it, open it, open it," and trusting myself as I always have and I did. I puffed out an annoying sigh and pulled. I peered out the door. I see him grinning at me.

"Hey now, come on out!" He gleamed with excitement.

"What," I gave him an annoyed expression.

"Whoa there grumpy, I told you I would leave you alone if you told a great story, didn't i?" said Jack with a mischievous expression.

"You did, and I did, now what?"

"Well that little short spook of a story, you told me? Terrible," he said to me as if he was the world's number one critic.

"Wait, what? I looked at him in disbelief.

I was the Muse for Manny sake, the Muse. I've been telling stories longer than this boy's date of birth. In fact, I was the root of all stories. I even told people instructions on how to write and tell a good story. For him to tell me that my short was a terrible story? I understand that I did it on a whim, but it should've left him a little mind blown and being mind blowned in a story is a good thing. Seriously I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Terrible?" I coughed a laugh at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yep, completely, terrible," He sleeplessly smirked at me as if he defeated me. "So since your story was terrible, you'll have to tell me another one."

I glared at him and felt annoyance fumbling up in the back of my head. If he wanted a good story I'll tell him one. This time for sure, I will blow him away. I puffed a "Fine" and proceeded out the door. I sat down on the stone cold door step right outside my door. My feet scrunched towards my body, trying to avoid the snow.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Jack questioned.

"I don't have any shoes," I looked up at him. "What do you have frost for a brain too?"

"Ouch. Ms. Irritation here has a bitter mouth," Jack smirked at me as I frowned back.

He then took my hand into a firm grip and pulled me up. I yelped a small "whoa", as he pulled me up. I gave him a questioning look and asked him what was he planning to do and he just gave me another smirk. He turned behind and looked up. "WIND!" he yelled to the sky. Then cold air started to swirl around us, lifting us up from the ground. As shocking as it was exciting, I couldn't bring myself to tell him to put me down. My mouth just hung open in amazement. I have always told stories about Jack Frost using the wind to travel, as he was like a snowflake drifting along the wind. But never in my life would I have ever expected to experience his flying in person. My lungs started laughing and my shocked mouth turned into a huge smile as we flew through the sky. I stretched my limbs to fully feel all of the wind against me sink. The fresh smell of pine swirled around me. I took a breath in. The smell was so delightful, so clean, and so not dusty. I looked down from where we were flying. The pine trees look like small fuzzy dark green dots with small white power right in the middle. I could see small family dears prancing through the forest. Further off from the family of dears, I saw a small glistening stream with a giant branch sticking right out of it and perched right on it was a great elegant bald eagle. I whispered a "whoa". I could hear Jack snickering after hearing my "whoa".

We landed on a branch of a tree. My heart started to pump as I looked down. I was terrified I was going to fall. I gripped onto his hand and took my free hand and quickly grabbed onto his sweater. I swore he was smirking at me, silently making fun of me in his frosted brain. He gently sat down and motioned me to sit too. Still clinging onto him, I sat down. He let go of my hand and I looked at him with white horror. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He smiled a reassuring smile at me.

I eyeballed him, trying to find any mischievousness in him, but I couldn't find any, "Jack, if I fall, I will haunt you with my after spirit." I pouted at him.

He lifted an eyebrow, "Is that even possible?"

"I-I don't even know man"

He chuckled. "Now, how about that story?" he said.

I grabbed onto his sweater. I glanced down and puffed.

"Okay, here is goes." I said while breathing in and out trying to calm myself. "I'm going to tell a story, on top of a pine tree. WHOA! Never in my life have I ever thought I would tell a story on top of a tree. Okay, so here it goes. Me, telling a story on top of a tree isn't completely different from what I'm used to at all!"

"Glad to hear you like the new experience," Jack laughed at my sarcasm.

"Okay, okay" I looked at him a little more calmly now. I began my tale.

_This is a tale of a man. A man who loved a woman named, Heaven. And even though this man loved Heaven dearly she could not be his. For her heart was taken by another man. With his heart torn in two, the man escaped into the depths of earth. He crawled deep into the 6th realm of the earth and for six days and six nights he wept. And on the seventh say, as the man was ready to plunder his soul, a weakly canine appeared to him. The dog then asked, "Even with this darkness that shrouds this place, it could not hide all of your sorrow. If I may be so bold to ask, why are you so sorrowful?" Then the sad man with his lonely voice replied, "I have lost my love. I have lost my purpose to live. I will rid of myself today and shall forever be no more." In the dark depths, the canine walked up to the man and settled beside him. "I have also come here to pass, but only for my olding age. When I lose my last breath I shall grant you permission to take my fangs, take my purpose, and continue my life for me. I grant you this new purpose and in return you shall stay breathing working in your new purpose," said the canine. The man looked to the shadowed dog and spoke, "but dog, I am alone. I do not wish to live alone in this shrouded life." The dog then replied, "I do not have much time to live, and you have no purpose, this is only for the best." A sudden idea sparked in the sad man's mind, an idea that would benefit both of the sorrowful souls. "Then I shall only take three of your fangs, two to place on my head to show our bond, and the last to use for the purpose you have given me, and in return I shall use my powers to grant you an immortal life, a life that has no time suppressing it, and we shall work together in this purposeless life of ours." The dog shot its head up and looked towards the sad man, who did not seem so sad anymore, "then that is a purpose I shall accept gratefully, my name is Cerberus, may I ask you, my new friend, what is yours?" "My friend, my companion, the one that shall stay with me in my life, I shall tell you my name, my given name is Lucifer."_

I ended my tale and looked over to Jack. His eye's where in complete wonder.

"Wait, was that how the story goes? Wasn't Lucifer banished from heaven, or something like that?" asked Jack as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"It's a story Jack. You have to look further into it."

"Well care to explain a little bit for my frosted brain?"

I sighed, "In the beginning it just sounds like a simple love story, but as you precede into the story you being to realize that it's not, correct?" Jack nodded his head. "That is how depression works," I said to him, but he lifted another eyebrow.

"When you love someone so dearly, you call them?" I asked Jack.

"Snowflake?"

"UGH! NO! HEAVEN! The expression, 'my love is like a heaven to me'. Ever heard of it?" I raised an eyebrow to Jack.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't explain much."

"Ugh, okay I'll explain it all froster brain. His love was heaven to him, heaven means peace, grace, and perfection, but he lost it to another man, this man was God, God took his 'heaven' meaning she died. And depression kicked in. The man had no one, but his dog. With his depression he neglected his companion, only to realize that his dog was dying. Not wanting to lose another precious element to his life, he vows to live for his dog. Because his dog also felt pain too, quote 'both of the sorrowful souls'. Then the man vows to continue living his life while taking care of his dog. So it's basically a story about a guy and his loyal dog, because dogs are loyal. That's the story froster brain."

Jack looked at me a little surprised, "wow, I didn't expect that at all."

"Now wasn't that a great story or what?" I smirked at him.

He shrugged his shoulder, "could've been better."

"WHAT?!" I said.

He laughed, "Guess I'm going to have to come back tomorrow."

I puffed a sigh and gave in. I focused my eyesight towards the horizon. The sun was slowly bursting with orange. That was a sign that it was getting late. And late means I should head back. I looked to Jack and asked him for a lift home. He took a firm grip to my waist and told me to brace myself. Brace myself? I wondered. Why? I mean he could just lift me up like he did before, why do I have to brace myself now? I looked at his evil grin. I knew this wasn't going to be good. He shifted his weight forward and with the force of gravity we slipped off the tree shooting down to the ground. I screamed over my lungs as the winter spirit just cried a "WOOHOO!" In seconds I could see the ground. I curled up into fettle position, preparing to brace myself for impact, but with a gust of wind we were pushed upwards back into the sky. I angrily yelled at Jack about falling, but he just laughed. We gently made our way back to the cottage. He landed me on my doorstep, making sure my feet didn't touch the snow. As I was about to let go of his hand and go in, he gripped my hand. I looked back up to him and saw in his eyes. He had a very gentle look. A look that said, "Hello I'm a great guy". A look that sent chills down my spine as if he was nipping at my spinal cord. A look that every person in love would want to looked at. He smiled purely.

"See you tomorrow?" he innocently asked.

I wondered where all this innocent was coming from. A moment ago he was so annoying and mischievous. Now he was like a small puppy that crawls up to you and licks the tip of your nose. I just wanted to smoosh his adorable face together. But sadly I didn't want to freak him out with my strange obsession with cute things. So I smiled as composed as possible, trying not to break my cool exterior.

"Why not?" I said.

He broke into a huge childish grin and let go of my hand. He pranced backwards dancing a little. "Okay, tomorrow then!" he said before he jumped up and flew. As I watched him fly away I could hear his scream of victory. He sounded more excited to come back tomorrow than me. I could feel myself grinning like crazy. Shaking my head I pushed the door open and walked in. I walked to my chair and sat, recollecting my thoughts on what had happened today. Maybe change was a good thing, I thought to myself before I grabbed a book and continued my story telling through the night.


End file.
